This disclosure relates generally to a hose hanger and, more particularly, to a hose hanger for use with a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) hose.
CPAP therapy uses a machine to help a person who has obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) to breathe more easily during sleep.
As a treatment or therapy for OSA, CPAP therapy uses a mild air pressure to keep an airway open. CPAP therapy typically is used for people who have breathing problems, such as OSA. CPAP therapy also may be used to treat preterm infants whose lungs have not yet fully developed. For example, physicians may use CPAP therapy to treat infants who have respiratory distress syndrome or bronchopulmonary dysplasia. In some preterm infants whose lungs have not fully developed, CPAP therapy improves survival and decreases the need for steroid treatment for their lungs.
CPAP therapy for in-home use utilizes a machine specifically designed to deliver a constant flow of air or constant air pressure. Some CPAP machines have other features as well, such as heated humidifiers. CPAP therapy is the most effective treatment for OSA in which the mild pressure from the CPAP machine prevents the airway from collapsing or becoming blocked.
However, mucus and moisture built-up in an enclosed space of a CPAP hose can contribute to the growth of mold, algae and/or other unhealthy agents. In addition, a layer of sediment can accumulate over time inside a standard CPAP hose between uses. Thus, there is a present need to effectively clean the internal surface of the standard hose used in CPAP therapy. Currently, most users slosh a soapy solution or soak the hose and then follow with a rinse and dry. This method is messy due to the length of the hose involved and due to the fact that it is hard to dry the hose when cleaning is completed. Another method is to soak the hose in a vinegar solution. Again, this method is cumbersome due to the length of the hose involved. Yet another method is to use a brush with a soapy solution, a vinegar solution or any suitable cleaning solution. However, with all these methods, there still needs to be an efficient and easy means to soak the hose in a cleaning solution followed by an easy and efficient means to both rinse and dry the hose.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide means for soaking, cleaning and rinsing a CPAP hose followed by means for drying the hose.